Bruised and Broken
by singer154
Summary: Tommy's back,Jude's hurting, and he's worried that he is the cause. Can he find out what's wrong before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1 He's back, and she's got songs

Bruzed and broken

Author's note: Okay guys I came up with the idea for this fan fiction, and it's my first good one on so I hope you like it. Please please please R & R Chapter 1 He's back, and she's got songs. "Jude!" Darius called, seeing her walk past his office at G major. "Come in here we need to talk." "What did I do?" She asked, knowing that when Darius wanted to "Talk" it was usually a bad thing.

"Nothing." Darius smiled. "But I've got some news for you."

"Good news?"

""Well it might be, but on the other hand…"

"Spill it D you're making me nervous." Jude informed him.

"Let me just get to the point. Tommy's back." He said bluntly.

Jude looked pained, and for a moment didn't know what to say. "And?" she said finally.

"He's going to produce you again."

"But D! You know what he did to me!" Jude said in fury. "He left, he hurt me, and…"

"The two of you had chemistry when he was your producer and you made great music." Darius explained.

"Had being the operative word in that sentence!"

"Jude…"

"You know what D? Just forget it, I'll do it." She said sadly.

"Wow!"

"Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes, but I thought you would have put up more of a fight."

"Would there be a point to that Darius?" Darius now knew the extent of Jude's pain. They'd become much more friendly over the last few months, she'd made it a habit to always call him D, and this simple gesture alerted him to her aching heart. But he couldn't help it. It made sense business wise. The two would make great music, though he knew that much of it would be angry, but that was a good thing.

"Not really, but…" Then she looked past him out of the window, and noticed Tommy getting out of his viper.

"Tell him I'll be behind the glass when he's ready." Jude said coldly as she left the room.

"Where is she?" Tommy asked walking into Darius's office. "Behind the glass."

"How'd she take the news?"

"You really hurt her Tom."

"I know," he said, his voice dripping with regret, pain, and sorrow. He went to studio A where Jude was waiting behind the glass.

"Jude."

"Can we just do this?" Jude asked.

Tommy sighed. "Yes go ahead."

Jude began to sing, so much emotion in her voice. It dripped with raw, and uncut pain.

"Crouched down on a rooftop, In my mothers high healed shoes. I'm wondering if I will drop, Or fly away with you.

I can smell the rain coming, But I won't leave until it falls. I'm gonna soak in it's downpour, Until I here my mother's calls.

Cause I am playing god.  
I am raising hell as far as I can tell.  
I am all-alone. Alone in this world. Alone with you.

I carry spring rain in my hair. Weighted sorrow perfect clouds. Bursting in the air, Wash away and drown.

I am playing god. I am raising hell as far as I can tell. I am all-alone. Alone in this world. Alone with you.  
Roofs lift beneath my feet. As the branches back away from me. The softest grass turns to concrete. But I will fly. I will fly. You will see.

Cause I am playing god. I am raising hell as far as I can tell. I am all-alone. Alone in this world.

Alone."

Tommy waited for her to finish off with the words with you, but that was it. "I am all alone." Played over and over in his head, he wanted so badly to run behind the glass, hug her, and tell her that she wasn't alone.  
"That was good." Tommy said into the microphone, seeing no faults in her performance.

"I'm not finished." Jude told him blandly. "I've got one more song."

"Shoot" Tommy said waiting for Jude to once again start singing"  
I'm not feeling so well.  
Can't you see I don't want to grow old?  
And my photograph's an epitaph of parody I don't wanna be me

I'm not feeling so sure It would help if you offered a cure If I wait, it's too late for the remedy I don't wanna be me

You won't save me 'Cause I'm not the fortunate one So, don't blame me If I decide to go hide or instead to just run

I'm not feeling so well Maybe we could just sit for a spell?  
And make amends, it depends on my injury I don't wanna be me; I don't want to be me I don't wanna be me

You won't save me 'Cause I'm not the fortunate one So, don't blame me If I decide to just run

You won't save me 'Cause I'm not the fortunate one So, don't blame me If I decide to go hide or instead to just run

If I decide to go hide or instead to just run.  
If I decide to go hide or instead to just run."

"Um wow." Tommy said, shocked. "That was… It was good." He'd never known Jude to write songs quite that dark. He must have really hurt her. "Jude!" Tommy said, as she ran from behind the glass.

"Don't bother!" Jude said pushing past him, and heading out of the studio.

There was no doubt that Tommy had hurt Jude when he'd left, but that was the least of her pain. What, or who could be hurting Jude? And could things get dangerous if someone doesn't find out soon?  
Author's note: The two songs in the fan fiction are not mine. The first one is rooftop by Melissa McClelland, and the second; I don't want to be me by Amanda Clemens. I heard them both on Degrassi, and thought they'd fit with the story line, though you might see some of my original lyrics, if I think they fit in other parts of the story.  
The drama gets more intense in coming chapters; please please please r & r!  
Much love Annie 


	2. Chapter 2 What hurts the most

Author's note: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I honestly didn't expect as many reviews as I got. You guys all rock! I hope you enjoy the next chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own instant star. (I can only dream LOL)

Chapter two What hurts the most

After leaving G major Jude contemplated where to go. "Anywhere but home." She pleaded with herself; not liking the secrets she knew lay behind her closed door. But the sad truth was that Jude had nowhere else to go. There must be some way to get out of this mess she had found herself caught in.

"I could tell someone." she mused, but immediately shot down the suggestion, after remembering his words.

"Tell anyone, and your mother is the one that's going to pay."

Upon arriving at home Jude sighed in relief, seeing that no one was there. She turned her key in the lock, ran inside, and plopped down onto her couch where she cried once again. She was so sick of crying, the warm salty tears stinging her cheeks. It started with Tommy leaving. It felt like her world had ended, in it's entirety, the wait of it collapsing on her shoulders.

"If only that were the most of my problems." She thought bitterly.

Jude jumped, as she heard a key click in the lock, and watched in horror as the door swung open, revealing the man of her nightmares. More specifically her stepfather Don. He was back, along with Victoria. Of course she didn't know what he did to Jude. Don had forbidden Jude to have contact with her mother in any way shape or form.

"Hi Jude." He said sardonically. Jude did not respond.

"What? No hi for your old dad?"

"You're not my father!" Jude screamed, but instantly regretted the outburst.

"What did I tell you about talking back? Get up NOW!"

When Jude didn't move, Don walked over to the couch where she lay, and dragged her to the middle of the living room, letting her now limp body drop.

When Don was done doing what he always did Jude appeared almost lifeless.

"Well I have to go home, and change my shirt. Wouldn't want blood on it now would we? Especially not tonight, seeing as I've got a dinner date with your mother." With that he was gone, and Jude was left cringing at the idea of him going on a date with her mother, and acting as if nothing had happened. She knew he'd been to good to be true from the start. If only her mother had listened.

Jude lay on the floor for the next half hour, not wanting to examine herself in the mirror. She'd only done that the first time this had happened, and she couldn't bear to see what stared back at her. A bloodstadone that the first time this had happened, and she couldn't bear to see what stared back at her. A bloodstained shadow of her former self, bruzed and broken.

Tears once again made warm paths down her cheeks as she began to sing.

"I'm not feeling so well. Maybe we could just sit for a spell? Make amends, it depends on my injury. I don't wanna be me."

"I don't wanna be me." She choked out in a painful whisper.

Jude jumped, hearing someone at the door. She sighed with relief, knowing it was not Don. Don wouldn't have knocked.

"Hello?" She heard the familiar voice, but she didn't answer.

Who could it be?

Author's note: I hope you liked it. If I get enough reviews I'll post the next chapter later today, otherwise I'll post it tomorrow.  
Again thank you so much for reading! Please keep R & Ring!  
Much love Annie 


	3. Chapter 3 The shocking truth

Author's note: Thank you guys so much! I really never expected the response I got! YOU ALL ROCK SO HARD! I hope you enjoy the next chapter, and something tells me from the reviews I've been getting, and the assumptions you've all been making that you will! So here it goes!

Chapter three The shocking truth

"Jude come on answer the door." Outside Tommy turned the handle, and luckily the door wasn't locked. He opened the door, and leaned on the doorway, figuring that from here he could at least make some more headway than he had at the studio.

"I'm really sorry." He explained. "I never meant to hurt you." He waited for a response from Jude, but he didn't get one, though he knew she was home because her car was in the driveway. He sighed. "Jude." He repeated, but still no response.

From the living room Jude winced, hearing another car pull into the driveway. Oh god! It was Don.

"Go Tommy!"

"Jude." He attempted to speak again.

"Get out now!"

There was more urgency in her voice now, for she knew what lay ahead.

"Ju…"

"GO!"

Tommy backed out of the doorway defeated. Don pushed past him, and walked in.

"Who the hell is he!"

"I told him to leave." Jude said desperately. She wasn't sure she could take another beating. Not tonight.

"Well apparently he didn't listen."

"He was just leaving."

"That's not good enough, he shouldn't have been here in the first place! Who the hell do you think you are!" Jude didn't reply.

"That's right you're nobody."

Tommy who had been standing outside the door knew something was very wrong. His suspicions only intensified when he heard Judes anguish filled cries shatter the air. Now he knew he had to do something. He burst through the door, and ran to the living room. The scene he saw made it feel like the sky had fallen down around him, his love being beaten. She let out cries that if heard could make the whole world cry along with her.

"Who the hell are you?" Don said, with one last blow to Jude's head. Jude was no longer crying.

"No who the hell are you to put your hands on her?"

"You have no say in what happens to her." He said, pointing at Tommy and turning his attention back toward Jude.

"Actually I'd like to think that I do." he said, stepping toward Don, who was ready to return to torturing.

Tommy put his hands squarely on Don's shoulders, and pulled him back. After a long struggle Tommy managed to pin Don long enough to pick up the phone and call the police.

"I need the police, and an ambulance. It's a case of domestic violence." He said, still struggling to keep hold of Don. But he couldn't.

Luckily the police station was right down the street, and Don who'd run outside managed to run right into a police officer that handcuffed him and took him away in the back of a police car.

Meanwhile inside Tommy realized why Jude had stopped crying. Her eyes were closed, and she was unconscious.

"Jude!" He said leaning over her. Tears fell from his eyes soaking her shirt. Tommy Knelt down beside her, and took her hand in his, intertwining there fingers, and waited for the ambulance.

"It's going to be okay." He said as the ambulance pulled up.

Author's note: I hope you liked the chapter! Thanks again for all your support! Please keep R & Ring!  
Much love Annie 


	4. Chapter 4 dreams, and questions

Author's Note: I'm so sorry to have kept you all waiting! I want to say thank you all for your reviews they mean so much to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter four Dreams, and questions

At the hospital Tommy sat in the waiting room for the longest four hours of his life. He couldn't get anything from the nurses except "Ms. Harrison is still in surgery sir."

He was trying unsuccessfully to distract himself with a three-year-old copy of rolling stone when a doctor came over to him. He jumped, nearly dropping the magazine.

"Are you here for Jude Harrison?"

"Yes," Tommy said apprehensively. "How is she?"

"She's going to be fine. She lost allot of blood, so a blood transfusion was necessary. She also had many of severe cuts that had to be stitched up, fortunately nothing was broken. But it was lucky this was caught in time, because a few more minutes of that torture, and… I'm afraid to say we could only have assumed the worst for Ms. Harrison."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, she's asleep now, but you can go ahead to her room. It's down the hall, third door on the left."

"Thank you… Wait!" Tommy said summoning the doctor once again. "Do you know how long this has been going on?"

"We're not sure of the exact time period of the abuse, but judging from the amount of bruzes, and abrasions in various sizes we can certainly say that this wasn't the first occurrence."

"Thank you." With that he was off to her room.

Tommy found a sleeping Jude, with bruzes, and cuts everywhere. There were stitches across her forehead, and in the middle of each cheek. He set his hand on top of hers gently, sinking down into the chair beside her bed. Upon feeling his touch Jude began to stir, and moments later her eyes fluttered open.

"JUDE!" Tommy said, all thoughts of the fact that they'd been fighting just hours before disappearing. He did the only thing he could think to do. He leaned over, taking her in his arms, and just held her tightly. He never wanted to let go.

Soon she began to cry, tears flowing heavily from her eyes. "It's going to be okay Jude." Tommy said soothingly, gripping her even tighter, and rubbing his hand in a circular pattern along her back. He let her rest there allowing her to fall into a restless sleep.

"NO! STOP! Please!" Jude said a few hours later.

"Jude wake up." Tommy soothed.

"It's alright. It was just a dream." Jude looked up at him through eyes full of fear, and began to cry once again. Tommy could feel her intense pain, through the sobs that caused her entire body to shake.

"It's okay." He began to rub her back again, seeing as she was still in his arms.

"Jude?" Tommy said gently removing his arms after she'd finished crying. "I need to ask you something." Jude just nodded.

"How long has this been going on?" Jude did not reply.

"Jude?"

"It doesn't really matter does it?"

"Yes it does."

"Anything. You can ask me anything… accept that!"

"How long?" Tommy said firmly, though his voice cracked, as he tried to keep tears from falling.

"It started about a week after you left, but no one knew." Jude said quietly, her too through a cracked voice.

"Four months Jude."

"Yeah, four months."

"Jude!" Tommy did the only thing he knew to do. He took Jude in his arms, and they cried together.

"Now it's my turn." Jude said after all the tears had been shed.

"For what?"

"To ask you a question."

"Okay shoot."

"Where did you go? Why did you leave?"

Author's note: Sorry guys I couldn't resist leaving the story there. Please keep reading and reviewing because your reviews inspire me to write. I love hearing what you think. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks so much for reading!  
Much love Annie 


	5. Chapter 5 The accident

Author's note: I'm so sorry to have kept you all waiting so long! I've been extremely busy, with the first two weeks of school and all. Not to mention I've been sick, and going to school anyway. From the throat to the stomach, it hasn't been a great couple of weeks. I'm home today because of that very reason wich is why I've got time to update! I want to give a serious shout out to my reviewers! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! YOU ARE AWESOME!  
Well enough of my rambling. ON WITH THE STORY!  
Disclaimer: I do not own instant star so stop with the interrogation!

Chapter 5 The accident.

"Where did you go? Why did you leave?"

"That's two questions." Tommy noted.

"You're stalling Quincy."

"Okay okay." He said swallowing hard, and preparing to tell his story.

"I went to Montana. Where my family lived. You see when I was young, my dad died of cancer. Mom and I were devastated, but soon enough we had to move on. Mom married another man, my stepfather. He was the nicest guy you'd ever meet. A few years later, they had Allison. Allie for short. She's four now, and graduating from preschool."

Jude was confused. What did this have to do with Tommy leaving?

"One night, about four and a half months ago my parents went to pick up Allie from the baby sitter. It was raining, and you could hardly see two fingers in front of you. They were driving very slowly, and carefully, but someone else wasn't. All of a sudden, this huge truck swerved into their lane of traffic, right in front of them. I suppose you can guess what happened next. The small car they were driving was no match for the truck. It was totaled, and so were both of my parents. But the guy in the truck, he was just fine. Came out without a scratch in fact. But what he did have was a blood alcohol of 31 percent. I didn't find out until two weeks later, the night before your release party. I found out because they wanted to put Allie in foster care. I had to go to Montana right away. There was no time to explain."

"You could've called from Montana."

"I know. I could have, and I should have. But I got all of your messages, and… I just couldn't. I knew I had hurt you, and I was having trouble facing that fact. But Jude, I swear not a day went by where you weren't the first thing on my mind when I woke up, and the last before I fell asleep. I dreamed of you all the time every night."

"Me too." Jude admitted. "What ever happened to Allie?"

"My grandparents decided that they wanted to take care of her."

"Do you have a picture?" Jude asked.

Tommy pulled a photograph from his wallet.

"She's beautiful!" Jude said truthfully. "She has your eyes," she noticed handing him the photo.

"Jude I'm so sorry!" Tommy said breaking the silence that had fallen over the room. " I wanted to call you, I really did…"

"Thank you." Jude cut him off.

"For what?"

"For being honest, and staying with me…" She paused for a moment. "For saving my life." Jude finished tears rolling down her cheeks. Tommy just looked at her sadly.

"It shouldn't have needed saving." He wrapped his arms around her, and leaned his head against the bed. Within moments they were both in the most contented sleep they'd received in four months.  
Author's note: Finally the cliffhanger has been solved. I hope you all liked it! Again I'm really sorry to have made you wait so long.  
Tell me what you think!  
Please please please keep R & Ring! I love all of your reviews! They're what keeps me writing!  
Much love Annie 


	6. Chapter 6 Safety at my place?

Author's note: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I really hope you all like this chapter!  
Chapter 6 Safety at my place?

The next morning when Jude awoke Tommy wasn't beside her. She was in the middle of wondering where he was when Quincy himself walked into the hospital room with two rather large cups of coffee.

"Morning," he greeted, plopping into the chair next to the bed, and handing Jude one of the cups.

"So I saw one of your doctors," Tommy said.

"Any good news?"

"Actually…"

"Lay it on me Quincy" Jude said with a smile.

"He said you could get out today, you just have to sign some discharge papers, and come back in a few weeks to get the stitches removed, and to make sure you're healing properly."

"Are you serious?" Jude exclaimed, setting down her cup of coffee, and hugging Tommy tightly.

"Serious as a heart attack." Tommy replied.

"That's not funny" Jude told him. "Besides if you ever scared me like that, having one of those horrible things, and survived I'd have to kill you myself Quincy!"

"Okay okay, but I'm still pretty serious."

"This is awesome!"

She gave Tommy another hug, because she was so happy. But the truth was, she just wanted an excuse to hug the man. Who wouldn't? This is Tom Quincy we're talking about!

But soon the happiness drained from Judes eyes. A silence had fallen over the room, giving her time to think. Where was she going to go? She really didn't want to go home, especially not alone. The silence gave Tommy time to think too.

"After all she's been through I really don't think it's a good idea for Jude to be alone right now." He thought.

"Do you want to come over to my place?" He said nonchalantly, breaking the silence. Jude looked at him, aghassed at his question, and Tommy, realizing what he could have just implied felt the need to cover his tracks.

"I mean, so you don't have to go home alone."\ He said quickly."

'God Quincy, you just read my mind.' Jude thought, as a slight smile tugged at her lips.

"I'd like that."

A few hours later the two arrived at Tommy's house. It was rather large for a house, but not quite big enough to be considered a mansion.

"Oh my god! You live here?"

"Yup this is my place."

"Wow it's beautiful… and HUGE!"

She looked around, fully taking in her surroundings. "I love the spacious set up" she said finally. "It's huge!" Jude couldn't seem to stop saying that. It was true after all.  
"Let me give you the grand tour." Tommy said, showing Jude where everything was located. She noticed the multiple empty guest rooms, and also the fact that Tommy had given her the one closest to his room.

"Thanks." Jude said, hours later when the two were ready to go to bed. "For letting me stay here, in your huge house! Did I mention it was huge?"

Tommy chuckled. "I think you might have said something along those lines."

"Seriously though, I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Tommy said. "If you need anything I'll be right next door."

When Jude awoke she realized it was pitch dark. She checked the clock, and found it was only two o'clock in the morning. She didn't know why she'd woken up, but she had. She had an eerie feeling now that she was alone. It creeped her out. She contemplated what to do for a moment, and finally decided to go see the one person that made her feel safe.

Jude left her room, and went next door. She turned the door handle, and pushed open the door, praying that it wouldn't creek. She sighed in relief when it didn't, and tiptoed over to a sleeping Tommy. She knelt beside the bed, and gave him a quick hug wich surprisingly made her feel considerabley better. But there was one flaw in this plan.

"Jude?" That's right Tommy had woken up.

Jude jumped away in surprise.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay, what's up?"

"This is going to sound stupid, but… I woke up, and was creeped out, by what I don't really know and…"

"And what?"

"You're the only one who's been able to make me feel safe since… Well you know, Don."

Tommy smiled, realizing just how much Jude needed him. He sat up, pushing the covers aside, and took Judes hand.

"Come here.," he said padding the bed beside him. Jude sat next to him.

Tommy proceeded to move blankets, and pillows around the bed. He pulled her into a hug, and smiled.

"Do you want to sleep here?"

"I don't want to impose…"

Tommy gestured toward the pillows, indicating for Jude to lie down.

"It's no problem" he said truthfully. He layed down beside her, pulling the covers over the two of them, and putting his arm around her. Jude reveled in his warmth. After awhile She smiled at what she thought was a sleeping Tommy.

"I love you Tommy" She whispered. And once again Tommy was awake at the right time.

"I love you too Jude" he said back. Jude jumped, and Tommy who knew she'd thought him to be asleep smiled, tightening his grip on her.

"Um…I…" Jude stuttered.

"Jude? Can I…"

Jude smiled, somehow knowing what he was going to say.

"Yes" she said.

Tommy ran his fingers along the outlines of Jude's cheeks, being careful to avoid the cuts and bruzes. He pulled her closer, and kissed her softly. His kiss was so tender, yet so full of passion. Jude leaned in, kissing him back, and smiling warmly.

Tommy stroked her hair soothingly, and the two fell into a contented sleep.

Author's note: Hey guys! I hope you liked the update! Please keep reviewing, the reviews are like air! So I have the next chapter written up, and if you all review enough I may be able to put it up, tomorrow morning, or after I get out of school. Your reviews decide.  
Hope you liked it!  
Much love Annie 


	7. Chapter 7 Sleepless dreams, and comforti

Author's note: You guys rock! I loved your reviews, and as promised here's chapter 7, a little Jommy romance for you LOL!

Chapter 7 Sleepless dreams, and comforting arms

"How did I get here?" Jude asked aloud, looking around the cavernous room.

"Did you really think you would get away with this?" Don asked sonically from behind her. Jude jumped at the sound of his voice.

"I told you not to tell anyone. This was supposed to be our little secret. And do you know what happens when our little secret gets out?"

Tommy awoke two hours later though he didn't quite know why. He felt Judes sleeping form tense beside him.

"The same thing that happened to your mother." Don pulled a gun from behind his back.

Judging from the facial expressions, and uneasy movements Jude made, Tommy guessed that she was having another nightmare.

"My mother?" Jude asked, horrified.

"That's right princess, and you're next."

"NO!" Judes words seemed to echo endlessly in the spacious room."

"No! No!" Jude mumbled.

"It's alright." Tommy said. "It was just a dream." He kissed her cheek gently. Jude opened her eyes, and found herself, no longer trapped in a room with Don, but instead laying in bed with the love of her life, Tom Quincy. She took in a few choppy breaths.

"It all seemed so real." She breathed. "There was Don, and a shot gun, and…"

"It's okay." Tommy soothed. "You're safe."

"I'm sorry" Jude said finally.

"It's fine Jude." Tommy assured her.

"No it's not. I'm going to go back to the guest room."

"Jude you don't…"

"You'll never get any sleep this way." She sat up, but was pulled back down by Tommy's strong arms.

"I don't want you to go anywhere." Tommy whispered. "I want you to feel safe Jude."

"But…" Jude was cut off by Tommy's lips brushing against hers. How could she resist that? There was no question about it, Jude was staying exactly where she was.

"Thank you" Jude whispered.

She laid her head on Tommy's chest, and he took her hand, intertwining there fingers. They once again fell into a peaceful sleep.

Author's note: Okay guys, as you can see I switched from Judes dream to reality in the beginning of the chapter. I hope it makes sence. If it doesn't, just review! And if it does… How about you review anyway? LOL!  
I hope you liked the update!  
Much love Annie 


	8. Chapter 8 The morning after

Author's note: I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait! Not to mention the last chapter was pretty short, but life's been crazy, with school and everything! You know how that goes right? And being in a play makes me a thousand times busier! But if it helps this chapter is a great deal longer than the last one. Okay enough with my rambling, here's chapter 8.  
Enjoy!

Chapter 8 The morning after

Jude awoke the next morning, to find that Tommy was no longer lying in bed beside her. She opened her eyes, yawning sleepily, and checked the clock. It was eight o'clock in the morning, and as much as she didn't want to Jude knew she had to get up. After all, work beckoned. She drew in a deep breath, taking in Tommy's scent, and reluctantly threw off the warm blanket that surrounded her.

"Good morning Jude." Tommy said, when she entered the kitchen. She'd smelled something good, and followed her nose there.

"Hey Tommy…"

"What?" Tommy said, noticing the puzzled look on Judes face.

"You cook?"

"There are allot of things you don't know about me Harrison," Tommy said in reply.

"Ooooo how cryptic Quincy," Jude joked.

"Well would you accept a crape from someone as cryptic as I Ms. Harrison?" Judes stomach growled.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" Tommy laughed as he handed Jude a plate full of crapes. He got a plate for himself, and sat across from her at the table.

"Wow!" Jude said, after taking a bite.

"Um… Do I want to know?" Tommy asked, throwing a smile in Jude's direction.

"Not only can you cook, but you're pretty damn good at it Quincy!" Jude remarked. The two sat in a comfortable silence as they finished their food.

"Guess we should get ready for work huh?"

"Sure." Tommy said, watching Jude get up from her seat, and walk out of the kitchen. 'Any minute now she'll realize' Tommy thought. '3...2...'

"Crap!" Jude said, reentering the kitchen.

"I just remembered that I don't have any clothes."

"Oh yeah that's right." Tommy said, pretending he'd forgotten as well, though he really hadn't. He had decided this morning that now would be a good time to give Jude the gift he'd bought her.

"What am I going to where to work?" Jude wondered aloud.

"I might have something for you," Tommy said, getting up from his chair, and coming up behind her.

"Tommy you're a life saver." Then Jude thought of how much truth that statement held. "Literally," she added, turning Tommy around, and pecking him on the lips.

"I'll be right back," he said. Jude expected him to walk in with a pair of sweats, and a teeshirt for her to where.

She was surprised when moments later Tommy came back, and handed her a cardboard box. Jude examined it, not recognizing the store logo on it.

"I got it in Montana" Tommy explained. "Open it." Jude slowly opened the box, revealing a gorgeous black dress. She looked at Tommy, obviously shocked as she pulled it out, and looked at the beautiful flowing material.

"It's the only dress of its kind in existence." Tommy told her. I saw it in the window of a secluded little dress shop, and immediately pictured you wearing it.

"Tommy," Jude said, her voice cracking, and tears forming in her eyes. She placed the dress carefully back in the box, and the tears began to roll down her cheeks. But for once they were not anguish filled, but tears of happiness.

"It's beautiful." Jude said, walking over to him, and throwing her arms around his neck. He placed his arms around her waist.

"It's a one of a kind. Just like you are Jude." He kissed her softly, and she broke away to shower, and try on the dress.

Jude emerged from the bathroom a half hour later, wearing the dress. It hugged her every curve, and accentuated her every glorious feature, in all the right ways.

"How do I look?" Jude asked Tommy, who, after getting ready himself was waiting in the living room. He dropped the magazine he was reading, his jaw practically on the floor. Tommy tried to find the right words to say, but he found himself speechless.

"That bad Quincy?"

"Jude… You look…" He took a deep breath. "Beautiful" he finished finally.

"You really think so?" Tommy stood from the couch, and walked over to Jude. He took her in his arms, and held her tightly.

"Jude you're more than beautiful you're… Stunning… I can't even find the words to describe it."

"Tommy…"

"I love you," Tommy whispered, his breath tickling Judes ear.

"God Quincy," Jude said, tears once again forming in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I missed this… you… us… so much, and ever since you came back you've just been so… amazing… and I have no idea what I can do to…"

"Don't worry about it Jude." He kissed her, and she leant closer, deepening the kiss.

"I guess we'd better go." Tommy said when the two broke away. He took Judes hand, and lead her to the car. He opened the door for her, then went around to his side of the car, and drove to G major.

"Hey kwest." Tommy said when the two arrived at work.

"Can I talk to you for a minute man?" Kwest said gravely.

"Sure, Jude I'll be right back." Tommy squeezed her hand affectionately, and walked into an empty studio with Kwest.

"So what's up?"

"Is this true?" Kwest asked, picking up the newspaper that sat on the soundboard.

"Jude Harrison has a brush with danger, and her savior is none other than 'Lil Tommy Q'" Tommy read aloud, and looked at a picture of the two of them walking out of the hospital. "Damn! It hit the papers." He scanned the article witch was a surprisingly accurate account of Jude's nightmare.

"So it's true then?" Kwest asked concerned. "Jude was being…"

"Yes," Tommy said. "Man she's going to flip when she finds out it's in the paper. Kwest looked down at the floor.

"She'd been distant lately, but I never thought…"

"You can't show her the paper Kwest." Tommy told him. "She's got enough to deal with right now."

"OH MY GOD!" Jude said bursting through the door, a copy of the paper in toe.

"Too late." They muttered simultaneously.

"What am I going to do?" Jude asked. Kwest did the only thing he could think of.

"I'm so sorry!" He said, wrapping Jude in a tight embrace. I should have known. He let her go, and she looked to Tommy.

"I'm sorry! For this…" She gestured toward the Newspaper. " For everything!"

"Jude you have nothing to be sorry for," Tommy assured her. "Stay here with Kwest, I'll be right back."

Tommy left the room, and entered Darius' office.

"Did you know about this?" Tommy demanded angrily, slamming the paper on his desk.

"Yeah, I'm working on damage control right now."

"Damage control? Damage control! That's all you're worried about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's true!" Tommy exclaimed.

"It's true?"

"EVERYTHING IN THAT GOD DAMN ARTICLE IS TRUE! Damage control should be the least of your worries!"

"I don't really know what to say." Darius said truthfully, how could he have let this go unnoticed?

"Well you'd better think of something!" Tommy left Darius' office, slamming the door behind him, and returning to Jude, and Kwest.

"Hey," he said softly, placing his hand on Judes shoulder. His entire demeanor changed instantly at the sight of Jude, the love of his life, having to endure yet another hardship.

"It's going to be okay Jude." He said reassuringly. "The morning after is always the most difficult"  
Author's note: Well, there you have it, chapter 8. Let me know what you think, your reviews are like my story's oxygen! It needs them to survive!  
Once again I'm truly sorry for the long wait, please keep reading and reviewing!  
Much love Annie 


	9. Chapter 9 I didn't know

author's note: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! Thanks so much for all the reviews on the last one! Enjoy!

Chapter 9 I didn't know.

"Come on Jude," Tommy said leading her into the lobby. The two of them sat on a couch in silence for a while, neither of them knowing what to say. But the silence was soon shattered when none other than Judes mother Victoria came bursting through the doors of G major. She stopped, staring at Jude for a moment. Her mind was consumed by flashbacks of the call she'd gotten at 1:00 that morning.

"Hello?" Victoria said sleepily. "Don is that you? Where have you been? It's been a day, and a half, and I was worried."

"I'm in jail."

"What do you mean you're in jail?"

"You're son of a bitch of a daughter put me there."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jude lied, and said that I was abusing her. Her story checked out, and now I'm in jail."

"J-Jude wouldn't lie about something like that." Tears began to fall steadily from Victoria's eyes. " Don how could you?"

"Come on Vickie. You and I both know that little brat has been against us from the start, this is just her way of breaking us up. Don't let her win."

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!" Victoria screamed into the phone. "I'd believe her over you any day. Is that why you've been acting so smug lately?"

"Vickie come on!"

"You hurt my daughter. I'll never forgive you for this you arrogant son of a bitch!" Then she'd hung up the phone, and fallen to the floor, unable to control the sobs that shook her entire body. How could she have let this happen?

Victoria pulled herself from her thoughts, and found Jude staring back at her. Tommy squeezed her hand.

"I'll be over there if you need me." Tommy said, and walked to the other side of the lobby. This was something Jude had to do alone, and he knew it.

"Jude!" Victoria exclaimed, rushing over, and wrapping her in a motherly embrace. "God I had no idea! Don said you called, when we first moved back, saying you were no longer associated with us. I never would have thought… I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." Jude said, when she found her voice. She could have very easily walked away, said she would never forgive her mother, and been done. But she knew that it wasn't Victoria's fault. She also knew that she needed all the support she could get.

"Does your father know?" Victoria asked, finally letting go.

"Only if he read the paper this morning." Jude replied. Victoria hugged her again, and the two cried together.

"Sorry I'm late!" Sadie yelled, running through the doors of G major. She spotted Tommy leaning against the wall, and Jude and her mother crying.

"What's going on?" She asked Tommy. He picked up the newspaper, and handed it to her.

"Oh my god is this true?" Sadie asked, after scanning the article.

"Yeah, it is."

"Oh my god I knew I should have stayed in the house with Jude. If I hadn't gotten that apartment…"

"I've got to go to work." Victoria said to Jude. "I'm going to call your father okay?"

"Okay."

When Victoria had left Sadie ran over to Jude, tears already in her eyes, and hugged her. "I didn't know!" Sadie said.

"No one knew." Jude replied, and she hugged Sadie tighter.  
Author's note: Okay guys there you have it. What do you think? Please keep reading, and reviewing! You all rock!  
Much love Annie 


	10. Chapter 10 from romance to bang?

Author's note: OMG guys you rock so freakin hard! Thanks sooooo much for all the reviews, and here's another chapter.

Enjoy!

Chapter 10 From romance, to… Bang?  
When Sadie finally let go, and walked away Tommy came up to Jude. He put his arm around her, and she gave him a watery smile.

"Hey girl." Tommy said, throwing her a sympathetic look. "You okay?"

"I think I'm gonna be, yeah."

"Don't think you're gonna be Jude." Tommy said, as Jude looked at him, obviously confused. "Know it. You'll make it through this. You're strong, and beautiful, and Jude you'll get through this. We'll get through this together."

"God Quincy how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You always know just the right thing to say."

"It's a gift," Tommy joked.

"It definitely wasn't wasted on you," Jude said with a smile.

"There's that smile I love to see girl," Tommy said. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"But won't Darius…"

"Don't worry about Darius, he won't mind. And if he does, I'll take the wrap for the whole thing."

"I think you've got yourself a deal Quincy."

"Something to seal the deal?" He said leaning in, and kissing Jude.

"Consider it sealed." Then the two left G Major to spend the day together.

First they ate lunch in a quaint little Caffe, then they decided to go to the movies.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into seeing that! You know I hate horror movies!" Jude said as they emerged from the theater.

"What can I say? I wanted an excuse to put my arm around you."

"You never need an excuse to do that." Jude informed him.

"Good to know."

"I thought it would be useful… Tommy isn't the parking lot the other way?"

"We're not going to the parking lot. Come on." Tommy pulled Jude along, and they walked for about a block until they came to a park with a fountain in the center.

"Wow!" Jude breathed, taking in her surrounding.

"Breath taking isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Here," Tommy said pulling a penny from his pocket, and handing it to Jude. "Make a wish. Jude thought for a moment, then tossed the Penny lightly into the fountain, and watched it sink to the bottom of the crystal clear water.

"What did you wish for?"

"You know they say if you tell, then your wish won't come true." Tommy gave her puppy dog eyes, and she smiled. "do you really want to know?" Tommy nodded. "I was wishing that this moment would never end." Tommy smiled, and kissed her. But little did they know, that the moment would be ended a lot sooner than they thought.

"Aw, look at the happy couple," said a voice from behind them. Jude, and Tommy whipped around to see…

"Don?" Jude said, horrified. "W-what are you doing here?"

"haven't you ever heard of a little thing called bail princess?"

"They let you out on bail?"

"Remember Jude, I am a lawyer."

"Look Don, I think you need to…" Tommy tried to interject.

"You, need to stay quiet, and as tabloid worthy as that little moment of yours was, I'm afraid I'm going to have to break up the party."

"Jude!" Tommy shouted, pushing her to the ground as Don pulled a gun from behind his back.  
BANG!

Author's note: Sorry guys, I couldn't resist leaving the story there! Please don't kill me! Just keep reviewing, cause I live for the reviews! The more you review, the faster you see what happens.  
Love ya lots!  
Annie Ps: We've made it to the double digit chapters, YAY! 


	11. Police, Hospitals, and Proposals?

Author's note: Guys I'm so sorry!  
So SOOOOOO SORRY! There's been so much school work (Courtesy of tons of advanced classes, and my major) and tons of home drama (Ya don't wanna know) And I haven't been able to update. I know it's horrible, especially because of where I left the story. But I really don't think you guys will mind when I post this one for you. I hope!  
Please don't hate me!  
On with the story!  
Disclaimer: I don't own instant star.  
Chapter eleven Police stations, hospitals, and proposals?

The shot rang out, shattering the comfortable silence in the park. But much to his dismay, Don had only managed to hit Tommy's hand, seeing as that was what was there when he tried to shoot Jude. He surveyed the scene before him, and definitely would have continued his work, if not for the bystanders all beginning to look around, trying to figure out where the shot had come from. Seeing that he couldn't finish the job he'd started, Don picked up the gun, turned on his heal, and ran from the scene.

"TOMMY!" Jude exclaimed, having witnessed the whole thing from the ground where she lay near his feet. After getting over the shock of the ordeal, Jude stood shakily, launching herself at Tommy, and throwing her arms around him.

"You're bleeding," she observed, gingerly picking up Tommy's hand as he flinched.

"It's no big deal."

"We should get you to the hospital."

"No, Jude we should go to the police." Jude nodded, knowing that as stubborn as Tommy was, he wouldn't do anything until they had gone.

"But, let me…" Jude took off the light sweater she'd thrown on before leaving G major, revealing her black dress. She picked up Tommy's hand once again, and gingerly wrapped it in the sweater to stop the bleeding.  
Jude threw her arm around Tommy's shoulder, and they walked the block back to the movie theater, and across the street to the police station. They walked in together, and Jude got an officer to talk to them. She recounted the story of what had just happened, and the police officer smiled sympathetically. He punched a code into his computer, and said "We'll find him Ms. Harrison. He won't be let off the hook, not again."

"Thank you," Jude said pulling Tommy out of the station, and across the street to his car.

"Now," she said "You're going to the hospital." Tommy nodded reluctantly, and walked around to the drivers side of the viper.

"Oh no you don't!" Jude said following him. "You can't drive like this!"

"I'll be fine," Tommy protested, attempting to unwrap his hand, but finding the pain to immense for him to do so. Jude chuckled slightly, and put an arm around Tommy.

"Come on Quincy, I'm not that bad."

"Last time you tried to drive-"

"Quincy, just get in the car." Jude said forcing him to the passengers side.

"Last time you drove this car," Tommy continued, "There almost wasn't a next time for either of us." Jude couldn't help but laugh as she climbed into the car, and pulled the keys from Tommy's pocket. The two drove in a comfortable silence to the hospital, as Tommy, who was trying to distract himself from his throbbing hand noticed how well Jude was driving. But soon Tommy was plagued with another thought, one wich was not so comforting.  
'What if I can't play the guitar anymore?'

Soon they pulled up to the hospital, and Jude obviously coming to the same conclusion wore a concerned expression.  
'What if he can't play the guitar anymore? What if it's my fault?'

The two walked inside rapidly, and after filling out some necessary paperwork were in a room waiting for the doctor. Tommy sat on the bed, and Jude, in a chair beside him, squeezing his good hand apprehensively.

"Hello," a woman of about twenty eight years said, as she walked into the room. "I'm doctor lazlo." "Let's see here," she said, unwrapping Tommy's hand. He winced in pain, and Jude squeezed his other hand more tightly, hoping to comfort him. "Luckily for Mr. Quincy," the doctor said, having already known the events that had occurred before walking into the room, "The bullet did not become lodged in his hand. It merely grazed it, so I'll just stitch it up, and when the wound heals, and the stitches are removed, he will have full function of his hand again." Tommy was so relieved that he hardly felt the numbing needle pierce through his cut, nor the slight tugging that the doctor was doing, as she pulled the medical thread through his hand.

"Alright then," she said. "I'll go get the release papers, and then you'll be free to go, Mr. Quincy."

When Doctor Lazlo had left, Tommy stretched, and smiled, laying back on the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"I'm sorry," Jude choked out, tears soon blurring her vision.

"It's not your fault."

"Tommy how can you say that?"

"Because it's true."

"Tommy," Jude hesitated, not wanting to say the words that she knew had to be said. "I don't think we can do this." Jude said finally.

"What? Why?"

"Because Tommy, me being with you is putting you in danger. Look what happened just walking through the park…"

"Look Jude, they're going to catch Don okay? It's going to be all right."

"I don't know if I want to take the risk that it won't be Tommy. I love you, so much, and I've wanted this… us… for so long, but Quincy, I can't let you risk your life for me. Not again."

"Jude I love you too that's why…"

"Tommy…" Jude cut in, not sure if she could take much more of this. She was already letting go of the love of her life, wasn't that enough?

"Marrie me!"

Author's note: Okay guys what do you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Let me know. And I'm sorry for lleaving it there, but it was a good pplace to stop. Though I guess you could consider it a cliffy.  
Please review, and please don't hate me!  
Much love Annie 


	12. Chapter 12 will you, marry me?

Author's note: OMG GUYS IT'S BEEN FOREVER! But have no fear, another chapter is here! LOL! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I've had so much happening…you wouldn't believe the drama! Great in fan fics, not so much in real life. But anyway, here's another dchapter. Enjoy! 

Chapter 12 Will you…Marry me?

"W-W-What?" Jude asked, taken aback by the statement. Had he actually said what she thought he had said?

"Marry me!" Tommy repeated. Yup, he'd said it alright.

"Tommy I don't know… I'm only seventeen…" Jude couldn't believe what she'd just said, she'd been longing for Tommy since before she hit age sixteen, and…

"You'll be eighteen in a couple of weeks…and I'll wait!"

"We haven't even… Well, you know…" Jude said, her cheeks reddening.

Tommy laughed, sitting up, and pulling Jude into his arms. "That doesn't matter. It's not about that… In fact, you're the only girl where… Where it hasn't been about that. I love you Jude! And nothing, absolutely nothing," he stressed, "can change that."

"Then… Yes." Jude said after a momentary pause.

"Yes?"

"YES! I'd love to be your wife Tom quincy!" He smiled, brushing his lips against hers.

"Lips of an angel," he remarked tightening his grip around her, and kissing her more intensely. Jude quickly matched his intencity, but soon pulled away.

"Come on," she said with a smile. "Let's get you out of here." Jude pushed herself off the bed, and Tommy watched his new Fiancé walk out the hospital room door. Fiance, he definitely liked the sound of that. It had a nice ring to it. He couldn't believe that merely a week ago he was in Montana, surely earning Jude's resentment, and now they were getting married. Tommy felt so much different, even than when he and Portia were married. He had never loved someone so much, and frankly it scared the hell out of him. The infamous 'little Tommy Q' in love. But it was worth it. Jude was worth it. The thought of one day being married to Jude was enough to put a permanent smile on his face. He sighed contentedly, but felt surprisingly empty without Jude in his arms. He had missed her so much! He wondered how he survived those months in Montana without his girl there.  
When Jude reentered the room, she had a nurse with her.

"Mr. Quincy," she said, "we've contacted the police, standard procedure when someone comes in with a gunshot wound. Being as they already know of the events in question, you are free to go. I just need you to sign these release papers, and we'll call you within the next week to schedule an appointment for the removal of your stitches." Tommy took the papers, signing them with his good hand, and he and Jude left the hospital.

"You know what this means?" Jude said with a mischievous smile.

:"Do I want to?" Tommy retorted.

"I GET TO DRIVE!" Jude yelled, racing toward Tommy's car. Tommy let out a groan, as he climbed in the passenger side, and they headed home. Both of them were perhaps happier than they'd ever been, but Don remained an ever-present thought, looming in the back of the happy couple's minds.

Author's note: So what do you think? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you enjoyed!  
Much love Annie


End file.
